witcherfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Her Highness the Striga
Feel free to comment on this page -- please Game widow 00:32, 17 May 2008 (UTC) til dawn It looks like the duration required to wait out Adda's curse is independent of the game clock. I had gone in early, meditated until dusk, and managed to ditch the striga to hide in an alcove next to the sarcophagus. I waited, and while the moon crept forward, the candles didn't burn. I got bored of waiting and led her back into the room, then one candle burned immediately, and the rest burned at regular intervals, much quicker than game hours had been before. There's no way it could've even been midnight by the regular passage of game time. Maybe someone could confirm this by trying to start this phase closer to dawn? :I can't strictly confirm it, but i do believe you are quite right. Once the quest is triggered (i.e. the striga appears) it must be completed. You can run and you can hide, but you just have to go back and finish the quest sooner or later. I'm quite sure you can't leave the crypt (well other than to get to the ancient crypt, but that's a dead end too) — Game widow 21:49, 26 March 2009 (UTC) :: Yes, that was obvious. The point I was making is that the time the player has to survive is fixed. And I have tested this to be sure; the quest starts the moment you encounter the striga, and whether you enter at midnight, dusk, or an hour from dawn, you have to survive the same length of time. The candles burn down at a constant rate in either of those cases, and they only burn down while you and the striga are near the sarcophagus. Game time will always adjust for the sake of the duration. 01:21, 6 April 2009 (UTC) ::My tests (and i have done many -- though it's possible these were before EE) showed that she doesn't appear until 9pm and you must be outside her chamber and then enter it to trigger that spawn. Of course once she appears then it's true, it's like time stops (at least inside the quest) until you either kill her or make it through the 5 candles and that span of time is unchanged. ::Example: You could enter her chamber say at 9 pm exactly, she spawns ::* you might run away and she stays in the chamber (not actually done this) .. but the quest is 'on hold' waiting for you to get back to it ::* you do other stuff around the rest of the accessible areas taking your time and don't return until after dawn (consciously). ::* As soon as you re-enter her chamber, it's like the clock is reset to 9 pm and you do the quest (irrespective of what it says in the HUD). ::* Assuming you lifted the curse, then inside the quest it is now dawn (as the narrative would dictate), but in the game it is whatever time it is as seen on the HUD ::Having worked on a mod for the game, i can tell you that it can be very tricky forcing things like the striga encounter, and unless the devs wanted to add a second gate that snapped shut behind Geralt, there is no real way to prevent him from running off (most players don't, but obviously some check things out more thoroughly -- i'm looking at you!). I think (again, i can only give you my opinion, is that the devs dealt with the possibility of the player doing the unexpected by "freezing" that quest until it is completed. It's entirely possible that even the first gate being locked behind him (by Velerad) was actually also meant to keep wayward players from wandering even farther off the expected game path. — Game widow 09:19, 6 April 2009 (UTC) :::Seems more like it was to allow players who wanted/needed to heal mid quest an option to meditate. Everyone would have complained if the quest had actually been 9 hours long game time - as it was it seems to have been compressed to about an hours "normal" game time. I had charged up from the power point in the ancient crypt, and I still had two hours left on that after my 9pm til dawn stint.